The invention relates to a distribution frame device for communications and data technology.
There is a continuous desire for more bandwidth in communications and data technology. This leads to an increased use of glass fibres. However, this requires considerable investment, in particular if the glass fibres are intended to be routed as far as the subscriber. This is known by the term “Fibre To The Home” (FTTH). In order to reduce the investment costs in new infrastructures, an attempt is therefore made to utilize the existing infrastructure as far as possible.
One approach which has long been known is DSL technology by means of which broadband signals can be transmitted via the subscriber times which are usually in the form of twisted twin cores. In this case, a subscriber can switch from a standard service (for example plain old telephone service POTS) to a DSL service for a fee.
A more recent approach is what is known as G.fast technology in which even more bandwidth can be transmitted, but wherein the active technology has to move even closer to the subscriber on account of the damping. In this case, a glass fibre cable is routed to the active technology, the optical signals are converted into electrical signals there and transmitted to the subscriber via the existing subscriber lines.
WO 2013/189616 A1 discloses a distribution frame connection module for telecommunications and data technology, comprising an enclosure, wherein electrical input and output contacts, which are in the form of core connection contacts, are arranged in the enclosure, wherein an input contact is in each case electrically connected to an output contact, wherein functional elements, which are electrically connected to the output contacts, are arranged in the enclosure. In this case, the input contacts and the output contacts are electrically and mechanically connected by means of interface contacts, wherein the input contacts are arranged in a base module and the output contacts are arranged in at least two submodules, wherein the submodules can be connected or disconnected from one another independently of the base module.